


Without Sleep

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: The captain isn't sleeping.





	Without Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Without Sleep  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk/Janice Rand  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 105  
>  **Summary:** The captain isn't sleeping.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'caffeine' on my [prompt table](https://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/713180.html)

“Morning.” Kirk muttered as he sat down at the table. Three days without sleep was starting to take their toll.

“You look terrible.” Although even at his worst Captain James T. Kirk always looked good enough to eat. Yeoman Rand cleared her throat hopeful none of her thoughts showed on her face. “You still can’t get any sleep?” At the negative shake of his head she continued, “Can I get you something?” 

Kirk rubbed his eyes. “Caffeine.” 

“Any particular kind?”

He shook his head as a yawn overtook him. “No.” He answered around the yawn. “Just as long as there is a lot of it.”


End file.
